


The Ghost That Annoys You

by slainCosmos



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slainCosmos/pseuds/slainCosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Jason Brody is haunted by Vaas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost That Annoys You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Skulls' by Bastille.
> 
> This is only the kind of stuff that 3 AM and melancholy can create.

_This actually isn't the worst thing that's happened to me on this island,_ Jason found himself thinking as he backed away from the tiger half-dressed. He had been inches away from getting mauled after a quick nap when he came to his senses and ran away from the tiger's reaching paws. Jason grabbed his shotgun as the beast growled louder, annoyed that his meal woke up. _Yeah, this is fine._ He aimed and pulled the trigger, motions that have come as easy as breathing in the island heat. The tiger groaned and toppled over almost theatrically.   _Fuck yeah, more wallets!_

"'Ey, Jason, that's kinda fucking _sad_ , y'know that? What if that tiger had a family? Or dreams?"

Jason shook his head as he whipped out his carving knife. "Shut up, Vaas."

Despite Citra saying so, it was almost like he hadn't killed Vaas. He started hearing a voice a few days ago, and he flipped the fuck out until he recognized the owner of the voice as not Satan as he had originally thought, but Vaas goddamn Montenegro.

Of course he'd be even more annoying in the afterlife.

"Hey, hey, I'm just _sayin_ '. That tiger didn't get to go to DisneyWorld. What if he wanted to go to DisneyWorld?! What kinda tiger doesn't want to go to DisneyWorld? Nahhh, you just fuckin' shot him."

"Whatever." He had figured out that if he said that, Vaas would usually stop replying out of boredom.

Then again, the guy was never one to be predictable. "Fuck, _hermano_ , look deeper! That tiger is a metaphor for _me_. I offered you friendship, the _most important_ gift in the whole world, and you just fuckin' shot me! I wanted to go to DisneyWorld." Jason sighed. He stood up and toed back into the grove where he made camp. Reaching for his pants and shirt, he got dressed.

Just as he thought Vaas would leave him alone, Jason heard the man's characteristic accent again as he packed up. "What's sad, _even more sad_ , is that you didn't even say _goodbye_. You didn't bother to fucking say goodbye! You shot me, like, "Bam! Bye Vaas, I'm gonna fuck your sister!" You didn't even do it in the end! Okay, I _respect_ that, okay, but that's coooold." The American rolled his eyes and walked towards the nearest river.

"Even colder than you killing my brother and selling my friends as slaves?" He eyed the trees around him, making a general schedule for the day in his head. A family of hippos were congregating near the shore. Jason crouched in the grass several feet from them. He pulled out his bow, but for some reason didn't bother lifting it. The weight of the weapon in his hands was satisfying enough. He rested his arms as he sat.

"Yo, I'm not saying I'm perfect, but we do what we do to survive. Ask that tiger pal of yours. Ask my rotting _corpse_."

Biting his lip, Jason replaced his bow with his camera and watched the hippos through the viewfinder. Without thought, he started taking pictures as they all ate and drank and lived. The sun wasn't too high yet and the tall reeds bent along with the animals. "Whatever." He murmured. Crickets chirped in agreement around him.

"You are ice cold, Jason Brody. Snow goddamned White. I _knew_ I called you that for a reason." Click. The largest hippo of the group yawned as his camera went off. That shot belonged in National fucking Geographic. As if he'd ever go back to a place where he could read one.

"I miss you, Snow. You were better than everyone that's come to this sorry excuse of a island. You were better than me."

The American wasn't sure whether or not it was the stillness of the morning or just the absurdity of the situation. He wasn't even sure if that was something Vaas really thought, but he replied, "Yeah, I miss you too."


End file.
